Communication networks are becoming increasingly popular with an increase in the need for communication and information exchange. A communication network can include a plurality of communication devices. Some examples of the communication networks include a computer network, the Internet-Protocol based network, a public-switched telephone network, a code division multiple access (CDMA) network, and a global system for mobile communication (GSM) network. Some examples of the communication devices include personal computers, mobile phones, laptop computers, video phones, landline phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). A communication device in the communication network can receive a request from another communication device to provide information related to the request. For example, a personal computer can receive a request from a mobile phone to provide audio/video content related to the request, via the Internet. The audio/video content of a location may be required when a location needs to be monitored. For example, many people want to monitor their houses when they are away on a vacation or at their workplace.
In one of the known techniques for monitoring a location, use of a dedicated monitoring system is required. In this technique, a closed-circuit television (CCTV) is used for monitoring. Therefore, the dedicated monitoring system can be expensive or incur extra cost. In light of the above mentioned discussion, there is a need for a system that is cost-effective and does not involve use of a dedicated monitoring system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help in improving an understanding of various embodiments of the present invention.